


Love is Best When Shared by Two

by Dizzy28



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the day of his wedding, Alan is not feeling quite the way a happily married groom should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Best When Shared by Two

She finds him in a secluded corner of the restaurant, nursing a scotch, his tired shoulders slumped back on the couch he’s sitting at. She approaches slowly, sits by him. His gaze doesn’t move from the empty spot somewhere next to his own right foot, but he extends his hand blindly towards her and she takes it firmly between both of hers.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

A small smile curls his lip upwards, and Lora considers that a small victory. “We share a bank account now,” he replies distracted.

The desperate attempt to derail her from asking again isn’t lost on her, and she runs a hand over his soft brown hair. He closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Alan–”

“It’s silly,” he tries.

“Alan.”

The tone is firm enough to make him open his eyes and turn towards her, and it isn’t the first time those troubled hazel eyes bore into hers. Before today, it had usually been late at night, when he’d been too tired to keep up the charade any longer - that idiotic façade he felt he had to keep with everyone around him. Sam, ENCOM, the press…

Lora knew what it was doing to Alan. She had held him as he sobbed desperately, she had tried to keep her own tears at bay, and failed miserably. But of course no one but the two of them really knew what they had lost. It is one thing to loose a friend, a co-worker, an ex boyfriend. But when it runs as deep as it did with the three of them…

She tries to will the thoughts away, concentrate on Alan. He’s still looking at her, patiently waiting for the turmoil in her own eyes to disappear. She offers him a small smile, silently asks him to trust her, attempts to communicate what she’s too scared to put into words. That she knows. That she would never judge him for loving Flynn as much as she knows he does, and for missing him and mourning him as intensely as he feels he isn’t allowed to.

He seems to understand, and his face softens. He places his head on her shoulder gently, breathing a slow sigh.

“I just hoped… All trough the ceremony, the banquet, I kept hoping…” He falls silent. Lora picks up where he left off.

“He would have, wouldn’t he? Kevin Flynn would have moved Heaven and Earth to see us get married.”

He disentangles himself from her then, running his fingers through his hair in what Lora knows is a nervous tick. “Yeah, Flynn would have made a spectacle out of our wedding. Come back and say he needed a short two year hiatus to write his best man’s speech. Make all the papers.”

Lora sighs. “Hey. Don’t let frustration do this to you. You know Flynn would have never left Sam… Or us.”

The words make Alan look up once again, and his expression softens. His eyes seem to wander over her face, and down the pearly white dress she wears. “I’m an idiot. I should be out there, dancing with my lovely wife and instead I’m sitting here sulking.” His smile has little humour in it. “I love you, Lora.” He falls into a solemn silence, one Lora doesn’t dare to break. “I-I love you,” he repeats, in a whisper, “more than I ever loved –”

She shushes him then, and he seems grateful. She doesn’t want to hear it. Doesn’t want to hear something neither of them are sure of. It doesn’t matter, either. It doesn’t make their love for each other any less tangible, doesn’t make the vows they had exchanged a few hours earlier any less true.

He plants a soft kiss on her lips, getting up with a sigh and offering her a hand, which she takes without hesitation.

When he looks at her again, she sees warm young eyes, and a content smile.

And for the first time in a long time, she’s certain it isn’t a farce.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to set Alan and Lora’s wedding after Kevin’s disappearance because I love to be in pain :))))


End file.
